O Relógio
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: Talvez não fosse tão ruim ser como Sirius, afinal. [One shot]


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Ah, se pertencesse...

**N/A: **Fic escrita para o I Challenge sobre o Regulus do Fórum do 3V, mas foi a única enviada.

**N/A:** A Lya fez uma capa pra mim, que pode ser encontrada em: http:// s46 . photobucket . com / albums / f104 / ameliaebherrardt / capas ?actionview¤tORelgio.jpg; (tirem os espaços). Obrigada, Lya!

**O Relógio**

Ele aparatou na frente das ruínas e ficou parado ali, estático. Não havia sobrado nada da casa, destruída alguns minutos antes. Regulus estava sozinho.

Ele caminhou entre os restos da casa de Dorcas Meadowes, contendo as lágrimas. Não ouviu quando alguém aparatou atrás dele, e só percebeu que não estava mais sozinho quando sentiu a respiração de alguém ao se lado. Virou-se e encontrou sua prima mais velha, Bellatrix Lestrange, sorrindo triunfante ao seu lado.

- O Lorde fez um excelente trabalho, não acha?

- Ela não era trouxa e nem sangue-ruim.

- Mas fazia parte do grupinho que o idiota do Dumbledore chama de Ordem da Fênix, você sabe muito bem disso. Ela pegou três dos nossos e desafiou o Lorde. Teve o que merecia.

Ele não respondeu. Continuou andando, perdido em pensamentos, com a prima ao lado. Fechou a mente, como aprendera. Jamais deixaria Bellatrix saber o que estava pensando, ou sentindo, naquele momento.

Regulus conhecera Dorcas muito bem. Ela havia sido uma Corvinal, da mesma série que ele. Era bonita, ele bem se lembrava. E havia sido sua namorada.

- Você parece quase... triste, Reggie. – Bellatrix comentou, depois de um tempo.

Ele não respondeu; em vez disso perguntou:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te lembrar do jantar. Sua mãe quer saber porque está atrasado.

- Atrasado?

- Já é de noite, Reggie. O jantar já começou.

Regulus assentiu, ficando calado. Bellatrix não era uma pessoa de ficar calada por muito tempo.

- Você a conhecia?

- Era da minha série, em Hogwarts.

- Não me diga que era sua namoradinha! É por isso que você está com essa cara? – ele não respondeu, e ela se enfureceu. – Reggie, você jamais será um bom Comensal da Morte se ficar se apegando a essas coisas mundanas e sem sentido, como o... _amor_. – ela disse a ultima palavra com repugnância.

- Eu _sou_ um bom Comensal da Morte! – ele retrucou com violência.

- Ora, por favor! – ela riu. – Você é totalmente dispensável para o Lorde! Mas pode mudar isso, e eu posso te ajudar.

Ele se virou bruscamente para ela, com a fúria visível em seu rosto. Agarrou os ombros da prima e berrou:

- Deixe-me em paz, Bellatrix!

Regulus a largou e continuou andando. Ele pode escutá-la gritando atrás dele.

- Você é um fraco, Regulus! Jamais será tão bom quanto eu, se continuar com essas... imbecilidades! Será como seu irmãozinho, um fraco, defensor de sangue-ruins! Quer ser como aquele sujo? Vai desonrar o nome da família!

- Vá embora! – ele gritou de volta, sem se virar.

- Fique avisado, Reggie. Se você continuar sendo um fraco, eu acabarei com você pessoalmente! Você não decepcionará o Lorde!

Ele ouviu um "pop" e soube que a prima tinha ido embora.

Bellatrix era uma das mais fieis Comensais que ele conhecia. A maioria seguia o Lorde das Trevas por medo ou ambição. Ela não. Bellatrix realmente acreditava na doutrina de Voldemort, e o seguia como ninguém.

Regulus sabia que por mais que Comensais dissessem que eles eram os favoritos do Lorde, isso não era verdade. Voldemort não hesitaria em descartar qualquer um de seu circulo se o julgasse dispensável. O Lorde não confiava em ninguém ali, e era por isso que ninguém sabia da existência das Horcruxes.

A não ser Regulus.

Ele mal sabia explicar como ficara sabendo. Naquela ultima semana, tudo havia sido tão louco, tão corrido, que em algum momento, Regulus ficou sabendo. Claro, muitas pistas, como escutar conversas que não deveria escutar, e muito estudo, haviam contribuído.

Naquele dia, dia da morte de Dorcas, ele tinha tido sua confirmação. E não sabia o que fazer com aquela informação até que ficou sabendo que o Lorde das Trevas havia assassinado Dorcas Meadowes em pessoa.

E ao ver a casa em ruínas, ele soube o que fazer.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim ser como Sirius, afinal.

Regulus chegou ao Largo Grimmauld, número 12, segundos depois.

Ele havia aparatado em seu quarto, e podia ouvir o barulho no andar de baixo. Arrumou-se depressa e desceu correndo, torcendo para que a mãe não ficasse tão furiosa.

Entrou na sala discretamente, mas não o suficiente para que sua mãe não o avistasse. Ela atravessou a sala com uma rapidez incrível, e logo estava junto de seu filho mais novo.

- Onde você estava?

- Agora não, mãe. – ele respondeu, usando o tom mais sombrio que conseguiu fazer.

O tom pareceu surtir efeito; sua mãe não perguntou mais nada e logo estava conversando com seus convidados. "Provavelmente pensa que eu estava em alguma missão para o Lorde", ele pensou desgostoso.

Regulus havia chegado bem a tempo. Cinco minutos depois, o jantar foi servido, e todos os Black e convidados seguiram para a espaçosa sala de jantar. Ele foi colocado entre Antonin Dolohov e sua prima mais nova, Narcissa Malfoy.

Ele não se sentia confortável para conversar com Dolohov naquela hora, então se virou para Narcissa.

- Como está Lucius?

- Ótimo. Você tem visto ele bastante, não tem?

- De vez em quando nos encontramos.

- Eu tenho uma novidade, Reggie. Acabei de contar para sua mãe.

- E qual é?

- Estou grávida!

Ela parecia realmente feliz com isso, e Regulus forçou um sorriso. Só conseguiu pensar na criança, em quão condenada ela provavelmente estaria. Seria criada para ser Comensal, como o pai o era. Ele felicitou Narcissa mais uma vez, torcendo para que aquele jantar acabasse logo.

Regulus olhou para seu relógio. Era trouxa, e estava quebrado. Mas tinha sido presente de Dorcas e ele usava para dar-lhe coragem para fazer o que tinha decidido, caso vacilasse.

Ele vestiu uma capa por cima de suas vestes, com um ar melancólico. Olhou ao redor de seu quarto, despedindo-se. Andou devagar pela sua casa, sabendo que provavelmente seria a ultima vez. Memorizou cada quadro, cada escultura, cada pedacinho da casa. Fora feliz ali, ele sabia.

Os Black nunca foram uma família amorosa, mas sua mãe o havia criado com o máximo que conseguia dar. Ele lembrou-se de sua infância, de quando todos ainda eram unidos, fazendo brincadeiras inocentes e compartilhando tudo.

Lembrou-se de Bellatrix, sua prima mais velha, e por muito tempo, sua favorita. Bellatrix era forte e obstinada mesmo quando criança. Conseguia sempre o que queria, não importasse os meios que a levavam a isso. Bellatrix era seis anos mais velha do que ele, e o tratava como criança. Mas Regulus sempre a venerara.

Lembrou-se de Andromeda, cinco anos mais velha. Andromeda era a mais sensível das três primas de Regulus, e possivelmente, a mais humana. Havia sido a primeira a romper definitivamente com os Black, ao se casar com um nascido trouxa. Andromeda era a prima que Regulus menos gostava, mas era a única que jamais o desprezara na infância.

Lembrou-se Narcissa, a prima mais nova. Tinha a mesma idade de Sirius, mas os dois jamais foram amigos. Sirius sempre gostara mais de Andromeda, e Regulus de Bellatrix. Narcissa era a Black criada para fazer o melhor casamento sangue-puro, tarefa que assumiu com dignidade. Narcissa era a própria personificação da beleza.

Lembrou-se de Sirius, seu irmão mais velho, pregando-lhe peças e agindo como se fosse superior por ter um ano a mais. Ele sempre o protegera, apesar das brigas de irmãos. E então Sirius havia ido para Hogwarts, sendo selecionado para a Grifinória, e tudo mudara.

Regulus sabia o que o aguardava, não era nenhum tolo. Sabia o que aconteceria caso ele resolvesse seguir adiante com o que tinha em mente. Então, ele hesitou. Olhou para o relógio novamente, e então, ouviu alguém dizer "psiu" atrás de si.

Ele virou-se rapidamente, com medo de que fosse sua mãe. Não viu ninguém, apenas o retrato de seu tataravô, pendurado na parede, quase... sorrindo para ele.

- Esse relógio não funciona, creio eu. Pelo que estou vendo, os ponteiros estão parados. – Phineas Nigellus disse, com desdém.

- Eu sei que não funciona. – Regulus murmurou em resposta.

- Então por que o usa? Tem valor sentimental para você? – diante do silencio como resposta, Phineas continuou – Desde quando Blacks tem algum sentimento por alguma coisa?

- Alguns Blacks são apenas diferentes.

- Ah, sei disso, seu irmão era um deles. E você é como seu irmão?

Regulus não respondeu. Em vez disso, tornou a olhar para o relógio. "Por Dorcas", pensou. E então aparatou.

Ele aparatou em um beco, no centro de Londres. Regulus seguiu em direção à rua, caminhou por alguns minutos e então tocou a campainha do numero 21 em um conjunto de apartamentos.

- Pois não? – uma voz de mulher perguntou.

- Sou eu, Reggie.

- Reggie? – ela pareceu surpresa. – Vou abrir para você.

Ele ouviu o interfone sendo colocado no gancho, e então ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Ele atravessou o hall e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, até chegar ao segundo andar.

A porta do apartamento 21 estava aberta, e parada nela estava Andromeda Tonks.

Regulus parou na frente da prima, inseguro, e não disse nada. Ela resolveu quebrar o gelo envolvendo o primo em um abraço e puxando-o para dentro.

Andromeda o levou para a sala e o colocou no sofá, como uma mãe que cuida de seu filho.

- O que há, Reggie? Não te vejo faz seis anos! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela parecia realmente preocupada, e Regulus se sentiu aliviado por ter escolhido a pessoa certa.

- Você sabe sobre mim, não sabe, Andie?

- O que quer dizer?

- Sabe que eu sou um Comensal?

- Reggie... – ela passou a mão nos cabelos, nervosa.

- Então você sabe. – não era uma pergunta. – Dorcas morreu. – ele mudou de assunto abruptamente.

- Dorcas? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Era uma Corvinal da minha idade, foi minha namorada. O Lorde das Trevas a matou pessoalmente faz alguns dias e... – ele parou, e Andromeda esperou. – O que estou fazendo, Andie? – Regulus perguntou num murmúrio.

Sem se conter, ela o abraçou, e ele chorou. Mais tarde, ela não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficaram assim, ele com a cabeça em seu colo, como uma criança.

Quando Regulus se acalmou, Andromeda disse:

- Você pode sair?

- Não. Ninguém deixa o Circulo de Comensais da Morte. O Lorde das Trevas em pessoa vai atrás de qualquer um que fizer isso.

- Então, o que você vai fazer?

Ele suspirou, cansado. E então contou a ela tudo o que sabia sobre as Horcruxes. Ao terminar o relato, ela o olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Então você vai atrás dessa Horcrux que você sabe onde está? Reggie, isso é suicídio!

- Eu sei. Se eu deixar o Circulo, também é. E eu não posso pensar em continuar com eles, não depois do que aconteceu com Dorcas. Se eu puder ajudar de derrotar o Lorde, de alguma maneira, farei isso. Mesmo que isso signifique antecipar minha morte.

- Não fale assim!

- É assim que as coisas são, Andie, não há como mudá-las. Eu vim aqui porque preciso da sua ajuda.

Ela se levantou do sofá, enfurecida.

- Você não pode estar querendo minha ajuda num plano que fará você ser morto!

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Andie! Escute o que estou dizendo! De qualquer maneira, estou condenado! Deixe-me apenas fazer o que é certo uma vez na vida!

Andromeda desabafou no sofá, lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Ah, Reggie... O que quer de mim?

Ele já estivera ali, antes. Já tinha ido uma vez à caverna, já tinha atravessado o lago. E tinha se dado conta que não poderia fazer aquilo sozinho.

Mas Regulus estava ali, novamente. Ele mal podia acreditar que chegara em frente ao lago, com Andromeda e a filha de cinco anos, Nymphadora, ao seu lado.

- Agora, Nymphadora, escute-me. – Andromeda abaixou-se na frente da filha, colocando as mãos em seus pequenos ombros. – Você vai passear de barco com o tio Reggie. Você terá que fazer tudo o que ele mandar, está bem?

- Mamãe, você não vai com a gente?

- Não, querida. Mas não vai demorar muito, e logo você vai me ver de novo. Agora, entre no barco, e não toque na água.

Andromeda colocou a filha no barco, ao lado de Regulus, sentindo-se apreensiva.

- Tem certeza que é seguro, Reggie?

- Tenho. Estaremos de volta em um instante. Não deixarei que nada aconteça com ela, Andie.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, e então, o barco começou a se mover.

- Escute-me, Nymphadora. – ele disse. – Quando chegarmos na ilha, eu vou ter que beber uma água. Ela tem um gosto muito ruim, mas eu não posso parar de beber, então você vai me fazer beber, está bem?

- Como?

- Coloque na minha boca. Me faça beber tudo, está bem? Mesmo se eu te disse que quero parar. Você não pode me deixar parar de beber.

- Está bem, titio.

Eles chegaram na ilha, e Regulus prontamente conjurou uma taça.

- Você vai pegar a água dessa bacia, está bem? Não toque na água do lago, está suja. Agora, fique perto de mim.

E Regulus bebeu. E bebeu mais uma taça. E mais uma. E com a ajuda da pequena prima, bebeu todo o conteúdo da bacia.

Quando ele finalmente voltou a si, Nymphadora estava chorando. Ele a abraçou, dizendo que estava tudo bem, dizendo que ela tinha feito tudo certo.

Com algum esforço, Regulus retirou o medalhão de dentro da bacia e o guardou. Enfiou a mão nos bolsos das vestes e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

_Ao lorde das Trevas _

_Sei que há muito estarei morto quando ler isto, _

_Mas quero que saiba que fui eu que descobriu seu segredo. _

_Roubei a Horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destruí-la assim que puder. _

_Enfrento a morte na esperança de que, quando você encontrar um adversário à altura, terá se tornado outra vez mortal. _

_R.A.B. _

Regulus pegou o bilhete e guardou dentro de outro medalhão, colocando-o de volta na bacia. Assistiu quando ela se encheu novamente, sabendo que o inevitável não demoraria.

Subiu no barco com a pequena prima, e alguns minutos depois, estavam do outro lado da margem. Andromeda tirou a filha do barco e ajudou Regulus a descer.

Ele entregou a Horcrux nas mãos da prima.

- Destrua, Andie.

Regulus puxou a varinha, apontou para o medalhão e murmurou algumas palavras.

- Coloquei um feitiço anti-localizador nele. Ninguém, nem mesmo o Lorde das Trevas, poderá localizá-lo. Você e sua família estarão a salvo.

Ele entregou sua varinha para a prima.

- Reggie... o que está fazendo? – Andromeda o olhou, assustada.

- Vá, agora. Ele deve estar a caminho.

- Reggie, não! Você vai comigo!

- Ele irá me localizar, Andie. Saberá quem foi que bebeu a poção. Você deve ir e se salvar.

- Reggie!

- Deve salvar Nymphadora!

Regulus abaixou-se em direção a pequena prima e a pegou no colo.

- Você será uma grande bruxa um dia. – ele murmurou, fazendo a menina rir.

Ele a colocou no chão de novo, e então olhou para a prima. Andromeda chorava.

- Vá logo, Andie.

Andromeda o abraçou forte, e Regulus sentiu um pequeno par de bracinhos agarrando suas pernas durante o abraço da prima. Desvencilhou-se das duas e as mandou embora novamente. Com um ultimo suspirou, Andromeda aparatou com a filha.

Agora ele estava sozinho.

Não lutaria. Entregara a varinha para a Andromeda. Não havia chance para ele, e ele sabia disso. Quem, em sã consciência, tentaria lutar de igual para igual contra o Lorde das Trevas?

Olhou para o relógio. Quase conseguia ver o rosto de Dorcas, sorrindo para ele, beijando-o, rindo de suas piadas.

Sentia-se fraco, e a memória de Dorcas era a única coisa que o mantinha consciente agora. Não se entregaria; queria ver a expressão de fúria do Lorde das Trevas quando visse o que ele tinha feito.

O inevitável estava cada vez mais próximo, ele sentia.

_Dorcas... _

E então ele esperou.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Gostaram? Então deixem reviews!


End file.
